Ludwiga von koopa
' Ludwiga von Koopa' (known as Kottie von Koopa in the cartoons) (ルドウィッグ, Rudowigga), is the oldest female and self-appointed leader2 of the Koopalings, the former supporting antagonist and the current one of main characters in Hello yoshi franchise, a clan of nine siblings3 that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). As the other Koopalings, not much of Ludwig's personality has been revealed, though she is reported in the official bios as being intelligent, conceited and a show off. She was named after composer Ludwig Maria. Physical appearance Like the other Koopalings and her brother, Ludwig has yellow and tan skin and a green head. She also has a four-ribbed, plated belly and padded feet. Her facial features are defined, having shaped cheeks, a high nose, a low jaw, and deeply curved lips; has a pink mouth baton like Wendy, she as a eyes like Wendy and Larry, but is purple,and her shell is blue with pink rings in sninies Fairy form Ludwig, as the Fairy of Waves, has water-based powers. Ludwig can control Water and Ice, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid composed of water molecules that can morph into any shape or form desired. Ludwig uses Waves water to create a variety of solid structures such as shields as well as weapons such as swords, bow staffs, or spears. She can use Water and ice as both a solid and liquid substance. Ludwig has been shown to manipulate the consistency of her Water power, with its forms such as, bouncing rubber, flowing liquid, sticky goo, insulation barriers, super-powered counter-attacking walls, and more.Ludwig has blue-turquoise banana shape like wings, and dark blue healthy poison cotton clothes History Ludwig was originated with his twin brother and lives in Ludwig's hotel castle with her biological parents, when has 1 year old along with Ludwig, they now live with Bowser and Clawdia, their adoptive parents Later, Bowser also adoptive his children like Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy and his triplets biological siblings (Lemmy, Iggy and Dragonia). She and the rest koopalings try to kill Mario and Luigi, but they failed Trivia *Ludwig is the second eldest of koopalings, but she is second youngest of the Hello yoshi *Ludwig along his brother Ludwig, unlike his siblings, have never been the first Koopaling to be fought, as the result, the final fate, Ludwiga and Ludwig become Yoshi, Mario bros and Hello yoshi's true allies. *According to the Nintendo Power Super Mario Bros. 3 Strategy Guide, Ludwig is a Baron and Ludwiga is Madame. *She was the first of the Koopalings to show this ability, as he used it in his battle in Super Mario World. Later, they all used fire breath in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *She is the rebellious tomboy, like Ludwig, she loves radical sports, being a coach (as the mentor) and naughty thing. ludwiga von koopa charmix.jpg ludwig enchatix.png Ludwiga smash.png Ludwiga von koopa ele.png Ludwiga reibi.png Ludwiga avrra.png Ludwiga angel.png Believix Ludwig.png Ludwig harmonix.png Sirenix Ludwig.png Yoshix Ludwig.png Ludwig and blue sprixie.PNG Ludwig (2).png Ludwig sparkle.PNG Ludwigultra.PNG Ludwig duper ultra.PNG Ludwig dream.PNG Ludwig Odyssix 2.png Makeover Ludwig.png Ultima Ludwig final.png ludwig van koppia 2D.jpg|Ludwiga in Super Mario bros 3 Ludwiga.png Ludwiga.PNG Ludwig von koopa.png Ludwig.png Ludwig wohy.png|WOHY Ludwig Ludwiga 2.png|Paper Ludwiga Ludwig RPG artwork.png|Ludwig HYRPG cat ludwig.png|Ludwig in Hello yoshi 3D world Ludwigc.png supermariokunn_by_koopaclan-d78nyaj.png|Ludwiga and her family kun Ludwig.PNG Ludwiga von koopa.png Ludwig and blue sprixie.PNG Ludwiga warrior Dark waves.PNG|Ludwig in Hello yoshi Back to the multiverse ludwiga von koopa charmix.jpg Ludwig special.png Ludwigaski.PNG Ludwig mega.png Ludwigfish.PNG Ludwig girl.PNG Ludwig (2).png Ludwig sparklix.PNG Ludwigu.PNG Ludwiga, Mary and Marie.png koopalings.png Ludwig and Ludwiga's love.png Ludwig in ice skating.PNG Ludwiga wallpaper.PNG Ludwiga xmas.PNG Ludwig duper ultra.PNG|Super Ludwig Ludwig woman.png|Equestria Ludwig Fire Ludwig.PNG Tanooki Ludwig.PNG Boomerang Ludwig.PNG Small Ludwig.PNG Ludwiga go.png Ludwig the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Ludwig.png Ludwiga SuperMarioWorld.png Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Ludwiga classic.png BitsizeLudwig.png 2246 (1).png Ludwiga Paperjam.png Ludwig with drums.png Pagan Ludwig.png Super Ludwig.png Ludwig kart.png Ludwig young womn.png Ludwiga beach.PNG Ludwiga pajamas.png New Ludwig (1).png Ludwig fairy of the waves.png Shadowaves Ludwig.PNG Ludwig rage.png Ludwiga pose - Cópia.png Ludwiga anger.png|Ludwig anime Ludwig Odyssix.png|Odyssix Ludwiga look.png Ludwiga lok.png Webp ludwig.gif Princess Ludwig.png Human Ludwig.png|Human Ludwig Ludwig the thief.PNG|Ludwig download Gymnastics Ludwig.png Princess Ludwig koopa.png|Super Princess Play Ludwig.png Ludwig 2D.png New Fashion Ludwig.png Human Ludwiga.png|Human Ludwig Ludwiga and Ludwig.gif Ludwiga new.png Ludwig and cappy.png Ludwiga and Black Yoshi.png Roller Ludwig.png Dark Ludwig.png Ludwig traveller 1.png Ludwig traveller 2.png Ludwig harmonix.png Naked Ludwig.png Ludwiga super.png Ludwiga model.png Mermaid Ludwig.png Squad Ludwig.png Ludwig new look.png Old style Ludwig.png|3D Classic Ludwig Captured Ludwig.png Raccoon Ludwig.png Happy Ludwig 2.png Old style Ludwig go.png Ludwiga y.png Miitopia Ludwig.png Ludwig 2D koopa.png 2D Band Ludwig.png|Ludwig drummer mean Ludwiga christmas.png Ludwiga humanoid.png|Ludwig von koopa from Miitopia New Ludwiga go.png Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Ludwig back.png New 2D Ludwiga.png Unga Bunga.PNG Angry Ludwiga.png Ludwiga ang.png Ludwiga von koopa t.png Believix Ludwig.png Ludwig_enchatix.png Makeover Ludwig.png Yoshix Ludwig.png Sirenix Ludwig.png 5th birthday Ludwig.png Luddy.png Saddist Ludwig.png Ludwig original fairy form.png Ludwig and Ludwiga siblings.PNG Ludwiga x Male black yoshi.PNG Ludwiga mii.png Ludwig traveller 1 new.png Ludwig traveller 2 new.png 2D Ludwig Ballet.png|Ballet Ludwig 4D Ludwig.png Ludwig serious.png Ludwiga lateral.png Cutie poor Ludwig.png Ludwig skateboarding.png Embarassed Ludwig.png Princess Ludwig 2.png Ludwig Odyssix 2.png Human Ludwig 2.png Ludwiga.gif Ludwig clown car.png Ludwig with guitar.png Ludwig evilness.png Ludwiga happiness.png Ludwig and Marie with the dress.PNG Mary and Ludwig.PNG Mimmy and Ludwig.PNG Tessie and Ludwig.PNG Yoshi, Mary, Ludwig and Kamek in the lava dungeons.PNG Rosalina and Ludwig.png Ludwig, Yoshi and Uta Yumeno.PNG Motobiker Ludwig.png Yoshi and Ludwiga.PNG Foda-se Ludwig.png Ludwig's hotty sex.png Ludwig front.png Anger Ludwig.png Lateral Ludwig.png Ludwig Blue day.png Ludwig beach.png Ludwig tiy.png Reval Ludwig.png Student Ludwig.png Luddy tidy.png Ballet Ludwig 2.png|Ballet Ludwig Ludwig felicy.png Ludwig gif.gif New Super Ludwig.png Young Ludwig.png Ludwig fire.png Ludwig new pajamas.png Ludwig griund.png Relationship 1.png Ludwig Fairy of the waves u.png|Ludwig the waves Relationship 24.png Relationship 13.png Relationship 16.png Relationship 14.png Relationship 11.png TahLudwig.png Jeans Ludwig.png Explo Ludwig.png Ludwig kimono.png Ludwig 2 super.gif Dance Ludwig.png Take Ludwigá.png Ludwig squad angry.png Defeat Ludwig.png Hammer Ludwig.png Comon Ludwig.png Drama Ludwig Queen.png Bride Ludwig.png Human Ludwig 24.png Scared Ludwig.png Ludwig old self.png Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Female characters Category:Dragons Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Former villans Category:Hello yoshi Category:Miitopia Category:Adults